


We'll Get a Little Place in Harlem

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: House Hunting, I was watching Fixer Upper and this happened, Multi, what happens when you let children try to buy a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is watching a house flipping show and Eliza mentions buying a house, jokingly. It opens a can of worms and suddenly they're finding a house.</p><p>OR</p><p>where these three adults arent as adult and mature as they could be</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get a Little Place in Harlem

**Author's Note:**

> i was actually watching fixer upper and look what happened
> 
> ANOTHER fucking ficlet. (dont get me wrong, i love these three losers, but DAMN)
> 
> BOLD is John  
> Italics is Alex  
> Regular text is 'Liza.

It started like most things in their lives: by accident.

They were sitting in Eliza and Alex’s apartment, draped across the couch, watching Fixer Upper on TV. John was yelling at the people on the TV, throwing popcorn when he was especially frustrated.

“You don’t spend $4,000 on marble counter tops in a house that you bought for $120,000!” Alex and Eliza laughed at their boyfriend and snuggled closer to him.

“Can you imagine us trying to buy a house?” Eliza asked in a joking tone. In the background, the TV played a muted commercial as Alex and John shared a look.

“I kind of want a house,” Alex said, looking over at Eliza. “A big one.”

“I mean, not mansion-sized. I hate mansions. They’re not homey,” John piped up.

“Then a medium sized house,” Alex compromised, looking at Eliza tentatively. She had an odd look on her face and immediately the two of them sunk down into the couch. Alex from constant disappointment and John from fear of what would follow. Eliza looked at her boys, and sadness softened her face.

“We can start looking,” she said in that kind voice that always makes John want to cry.

“So we’re getting a house?” Alex said, hopeful but still open to rejection.

“Yes, my loves, we’re getting a house.”

“You dumbfuck, you’re gonna want that pantry AND the open stairwell!” John shouted, breaking the gentle moment. They laughed again, and as the show continued on, they talked about their dream house.

 

* * *

 

“Big open spaces,” Alex had written on the mirror in dry erase marker. Eliza rolled her eyes and wrote it down in a Google document to share with the boys.

So far, it read like this:

  * lots of natural light
  * ****big kitchen****
  * at least 3 bedrooms
  * __huge master bedroom (we have a huge bed)__
  * a nice backyard ( _big enough for a swing set_ )
  * washer and dryer on the main floor
  * __basement for storms (or an enclosed room works too)__
  * **big bath tub (for sex)**
  * big open spaces (written by alex, added by lizzie)  _(hey i was busy)_
  * **HUGE family room**
  * _more than one bathroom (john takes for-fucking-ever in the morning)_ **(do you think i look this fucking good when i wake up)**
  * trees for the kids to climb in _(kids?) **(kids?)**_ (shit)



"Kids? Like as in plural?" Alex said, his voice rising in as he spoke. There was panic in his eyes while John sat there with a small smile on his face, not talking.

"Alex, you knew I wanted kids when you entered into this relationship. Why is that a problem now?” She sounded hurt and Alex immediately moved to stand in front of Eliza, taking a hold of her hands.

“I just didn’t know it would be so soon, or that we’d have to consider it so soon. I’m not ready yet.”

“Neither am I! But we have to think about it unless we want to move again.”

“I hate moving,” Alex admitting, considering it.

“Then let’s look for a house that we can stay in forever.”

“Just not a mansion, please,” John said, finally looking up. His smile had finally worked its way across his face, pulling Eliza and Alex in, too.

“Alright, you guys keep thinking, let me go get my laptop so we can start looking for places.” As Eliza disappeared, Alex and John looked at each other.

“I’m scared,” Alex whispered, moving closer.

“Me too,” John whispered back, leaning in to rest his forehead against Alex’s. “But we’ll just get a little place and we’ll figure it out as we go along.”

“I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child… My father left, my mother died… I grew up buckwild,” Alex said in a quiet voice, looking at Eliza as she walked in. “I’m afraid of being an adult because I don’t feel ready?” Eliza laughed and sit next to him.

“None of us are. But we can get a giant living room to build as big of a blanket fort as we want.”

There was a beat of silence before John quietly hissed, “Yes…”


End file.
